The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for electronic messages and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for communication with electronic messages.
Electronic messages, for example, email, short message service (SMS), instant messages, or other types of messages, are sent by one individual to another. Messages may be used, for example, between friends for personal communication, between colleagues for business communication, or a single email may be sent to many people on a list as an announcement. Messages may contain attachments, such as pictures, documents, or music files. Messages may also contain links to internet sites.
The number of electronic messages sent and/or received for each person each day may be significantly large, potentially leading to information overload, inability to review or reply to the electronic messages, and potentially missing an important message buried within many junk or irrelevant emails.
Electronic message communication generally operates using store-and-forward. A message is composed and sent at the convenience of the sender. The sent message waits in the email box of the recipient. The recipient may access the message at his or her convenience, and perform one or more functions, such as: read, reply, forward, delete, access links, and download attachments.